The Darkness of Solitude
by blunkraft96
Summary: Why do you go so far for me? I made my choice. Naruto is drawn into Akatsuki by Obito, who reveals himself to Konoha, with his promises of peace and the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Will Naruto be able to find the redemption he so desires? !MokutonNaruto !EMSNaruto !NarutoisreincarnationofMadaraandHashirama !GODLIKENARUTO


A small blonde haired child sat on a large stone face, the first in the line of four. For some reason, that he could not explain everytime he sat on this face, he felt a connection to it.

What it was, was beyond his simple understanding, but it felt nice therefore it was a nice reprieve from the angry villagers stares, or even worse; his parents general neglect of him.

Ever since the twin's were born, life for Naruto began to get harder and harder.

He was forced to become the Jinchuuriki for the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and all the villagers believed that when the soul was sealed into him, Naruto Namikaze died, and his current body was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi.

But, oh no the twins were seen as heroes, since his father made sure to drill that part into the villagers brains, however he completely forgot to mention his other son.

All of the attention went to the twin's now, every little thing that they wanted was given to them. Hell they were 5 years old, and his parent's were already beginning to train them, to supposedly master the Kyuubi's chakra.

And since Naruto was left in the dust, he had no way of defending himself when the civilians would try to kill him. His life was sooo great right now, and as much as he wanted to be optimistic and believe it was going to get better, he knew it was a lie. His miserable life, was probably going to never improve, all he could do now; was hope for a miracle. That maybe somehow a God would intervene and show his parent's what they were doing to him.

Feeling the hurt rising in his chest, Naruto let the tears fall watching them stain the top of the stone face's head.

(Hokage's Office)

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was doing his paperwork when he heard a cracking noise.

Looking up from the mounds of paperwork he was filling out, he saw a picture of his family had fallen over on his desk. Gently reaching out he righted it, allowing a small smile to grace his face as he did.

He took a look at the picture, as his smile grew wider. There in the picture showed the entire Namikaze family. His wife Kushina Uzumaki, and his children; Memna Namikaze, Narumi Namikaze, and there at the very edge of the picture was his eldest son; Naruto Namikaze.

However there was now a crack in the glass; which separated Naruto from the rest of his family.

Minato's smile was replaced by a frown as he realized something, that today was the triplet's birthday, but on further thought he realized something else; Naruto's birthday was 2 months ago, and he didn't get him anything.

He began to think of the thing's he had done with Naruto recently, and upon realizing how he practically ignored Naruto a tear fell down his cheek.

_Forgive me my son_

He would make it up to Naruto, he would get him a nice present, and then start including him in training.

(A Pocket Dimension)  
_If I cannot have the Kyuubi, then I will take the next best thing, a person that has the ability to tame the Bijuu's. Soon this accursed reality will cease to exist._

A man with a spiral mask with flames on it, thought this and allowed his one visible eye to crinkle in amusement.

_Soon Namikaze, you will want to wish you had died that night_

And the man seemingly vanished into thin air, his plans already on their way to fruition.

(Namikaze Compound/ Twins Birthday Party)

The backyard was filled with a bunch of children. There was lots of music and games. Though there was one kid who stuck out, and that was Naruto. He was simply just sitting on the side watching everyone else have fun, noone wanted to associate with him, Hokage's son or not.

"This world is cruel" Naruto said so lowly so that noone would hear him.

From his position hiding in the ground, the masked man had a face splitting grin behind his mask. He would enjoy twisting Naruto's mind around, just like Madara did to him, until nothing would be left of the old Naruto.

Naruto heard his moth- Kushina call in everyone to open presents. Naruto walked into the room and sat with the rest of the spectators watching the twins opening their presents.

Naruto fell asleep, seeing that this was boring, and to also hold down the jealousy that was rising up, at seeing how well the villagers treated them, or how well his parents treated them.

He was woken up when he heard the chattering die down, apparently his father was going to make an announcement and wanted everyone to listen.

Seeing he had everyone's attention Minato began to speak

"Today, during the twin's birthday party, I will now formally announce, Memna Namikaze-Uzumaki as the clan heir."  
It took about 2 seconds before all hell broke loose, taking advantage of the noise, a certain masked Uchiha warped his way into the living room, leaking massive amounts of chakra and killing intent to quiet everyone down.

Minato looked up to see who it was, and his expression turned murderous, at seeing the masked man, who had ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina once again.

He drew one of his trusty 3 prong kunai and was about to throw it when he saw that Naruto was in his grip.

"Now, now Minato-sensei, is that anyway to treat your old student?"  
The masked man pulled down the face of his mask to reveal the scarred face of Obito Uchiha, presumed deceased until 5 seconds ago.

None were more shocked then Kakashi and Minato, who thought their student/teammate was dead.

Looking over at Kakashi, Obito gave him a foxy grin, just like he used to all the time.

"THat chidori is a godlike technique isn't it Kakashi? Can cut through anything, like your teammates heart!"  
Obito started laughing at Kakashi' shocked expression before remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Ah, so the reason I was here was to ask Naruto to join me!."  
"Join you?"  
"Well of course, unlike the village and shinobi and your _family_ I can see your potential. Together me and you will make a new world, a world of only winners, of only love and peace, a world of no more darkness!" Obito paused to recollect himself seeing he got really worked up "and all you have to do is join me."  
Obito stepped back from Naruto, but kept his Kamui active so he could not be harmed.

Minato and Obito now both stood 5 feet from Naruto. Naruto kept looking over at each other, not sure with who to go. But in the end his hatred that had grown for his family prevailed.

Naruto began to walk over to Obito when

"Naruto! Sochi please stop!"  
"Aniki! Please don't leave us"  
"Naruto, please we will make it up to you."  
Naruto turned back to see his family begging him to stay with them.

"I really want to believe you, that you will notice me now, that we can be a family. But the truth is, I do not trust you anymore. I'm sure we will see each other again."  
With that Naruto reached Obito and gave him a heads up and as they were swirling away, a random shinobi threw a Kunai at Naruto, only for a wall of wood to form to block it.

Everyone looked up to see it was Naruto who had made the wooden wall, seeing as how his hand was outstreched.

Minato then all of a sudden remembered the prophecy Jiraiya had told them about, and realized that Naruto had been the true child of prophecy. He had lost his family all because of his perverted sensei's prophecy. Minato now wished that he had died the night of the Kyuubi sealing, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of knowing his family was now split up because of him.


End file.
